twiggfandomcom-20200214-history
Die and Survive
Die and Survive 'is the second addition to the Twigg Franchise. It follows the line of magic storyline but with seven powerful teenage witches. Summary Die and Survive takes place in a fictional town called Saltsville in the North-East of England. The main characters are teenagers who discover that they were born magical beings, witches. Throughout the Story, they deal with Pain and Loss but mature during it. They fight demons and forms of Evil while mastering their powers and aquiring new ones. The Characters are known as the strongest coven to walk the earth while also having allies of many different species. Sub-Plot Die and Survive is about Magic and Demons, but also has the sub-plot of the fact that teenagers are mature and strong. This is an allusion to the fact that 16 aren't allowed to vote for who run's their country in some places, but can save the world and sacrafise themselves for it. Seasons #Die and Survive: The First Month #Die and Survive: Round 2 #Die and Survive: Ancient Power #Die and Survive 4: Government Work #Die and Survive: Reunions #Die and Survive: Connections #Die and Survive: What Next #Die and Survive: Continued #Die and Survive: History #Die and Survive: Doordrum #Die and Survive meets Harry the Firestarter #Die and Survive: Aftermath Time-Jumps Seasonal Villians *The First Month - Caelus *Round 2 - Medusa *Ancient Power - The Dark Soul *Government Work - DNA & Vassago *Reunions - The Council *Connections - The Dark Soul *What Next - Konar *Continued - The Old Ones *History - The Ancients *Doordrum - The Dark Soul *Die and Survive meets Harry the Firestarter - The Apocalypse *Aftermath - None Characters Main Characters *'The First Month - Riley Boxer, Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum *'Round 2' - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas, Venus Hearth *'Ancient Power' - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas *'Government Work (1st Half)'- Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Christy Nicholas *'Government Work (2nd Half)'- Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Christy Nicholas, Thomas Carlson *'Reunions' - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas, Riley Boxer, Kyle Greendale *'Connnections' - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas, Riley Boxer, Kyle Greendale *'What Next' - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Christy Nicholas, Riley Boxer, Kyle Greendale *'Continued' - Ace Doordrum, Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Simon Passions *'History' - Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Ace Doordrum, Simon Passions, Andrew Passions, Sophie Tyler *'Doordrum' - Milly Doordrum, Thomas Carlson, Ace Doordrum, Simon Passions, Andrew Passions, Sophie Tyler *'Die and Survive meets Harry the Firestarter' - Milly Doordrum, Harry Domino, Thomas Carlson, Cleo Morrison, Ace Doordrum, Madison Bronze, Cordelia Sanderson, Simon Passions, Mitchell Robson, Andrew Passions, Crystal Alexander, Sophie Tyler, Peter Kent *'Aftermath' - Milly Doordrum, Andrew Passions, Ace Doordrum, Cordelia Sanderson Recurring Characters #'The First Month' - Dennis Michaels, Christy Nicholas #'Round 2' - Harry Domino, Venus Hearth, Cordelia Sanderson #'Ancient Power' - Harry Domino, Venus Hearth, Cordelia Sanderson, Madison Bronze, Sophia White #'Government Work' - Sophia White, Calidra, Victoria Clay Twigg Connections Die and Survive is the central story throughout all the Twigg Franchise as: *In Diamonds, Milly has been shown to have power over David Palmer (Jewel Thieves) *Harry Domino originated from Die and Survive (Harry the Firestarter) *The Company DNA was the main villian in Die and Survive: Government Work (DNA) *After's Main characters are The Ancients' children (After) *Alexander Echo finds a book with spells from Die and Survive and with pages on each of the ancients being seen momentarily (Gods and Guardians) *The Order is constantly compared a Coven of seven witches (The Order of the Flower) *The Diamond Angels become witch hybrids by reading a spell from Thomas Carlson's book of shadows (Diamonds) *Amelia Doordrum-Passions is the Council member that allows The Four Angels to become Members aswell (Carbonic) Notes *Die and Survive is the only story in the frnachise to have a spin-off (Harry: The Firestarter & DNA) **Also, all of these spin-offs have A Die and Survive Story on it somewhere **However, Gods and Guardians and Diamonds have sequels (The Order of the Flower and Carbonic) Category:Story Category:Die and Survive